


Corruption (Illumi x Killua)

by MadamAgony



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Forced, Forced Relationship, Incest, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamAgony/pseuds/MadamAgony
Summary: Everyone knows how cruel and cold Illumi Zoldyck is, but did anyone expect him to act this way even with his younger brother? No one can know what's truly going through an assassin's mentality.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Kalluto Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Illumi loved watching his little brother shaking in fear.

It turned him on so much whenever he got the opportunity to sexually assault him when he was alone with him. He craved to see that defeated and wrecked look on Killua's face.

He just wanted to break his mind and rape his little fragile body. The touch of his soft and pale skin was only making him want even more to ravish him.

Illumi doesn't control his urges, he acts upon them. If he wants something, he gets it. If he wants to do something, he does it, and Killua was no exception.

He planned on doing unspeakable things to him, forcing his dark and twisted desires into his poor brother.

He doesn't care how much it will ruin Killua's future by stealing his purity at such a young age, he will take it anyway, he simply does not care enough.

He watches every move that Killua makes.

His sick urges are so uncontrollable that he may even accomplish to ravage and destroy Killua in the middle of the action of doing those sinful acts upon him.

Fear, love, hatred, corruption. They were all different words put in the same context. The perfect words to describe Illumi and Killua's twisted connection.

Illumi is the definition of sick.

"You inhale air and exhale hatred..." Killua whimpered as his older brother trapped him in the corner of the bedroom.

Killua continued stepping back to keep the distance from himself and Illumi until his back finally hit the wall. He felt so devastated, his heart shaking and beating abnormally.

"Kil, don't you love it when you spend time with your big brother?" He asks while maintaining the same expressionless face and monotonous voice accent.

Countless tears of pain started pouring and dripping down Killua's face as soon as he realized what was going to happen to him. He finally learned to accept his bitter destiny. There was no escape from this.

Illumi bowed down to Killua's level and forcefully kissed his lips. He took advantage of Killua's hesitation of fighting back and pulled him closer to his body.

"Don't touch me!" Killua spat at him, panic rushing through his veins. He gave Illumi a death glare in order not to look completely defenseless in front of him.

All of this sinister atmosphere Illumi emitted felt worse than anything. That horrible sensation awoke danger and alert in anyone that had the misfortune to be around the raven-haired man.

Killua tried to resist the aura coming from Illumi but to no success, it was too strong for him. He was on the edge of giving up.

"Don't touch me..." He muttered and kept repeating the same thing over and over, hoping that it will prevail Illumi to go further than just kissing him.

Illumi deliberately grabbed his shirt and slowly took it off him, revealing his pale skin. As soon as he was done with the shirt, he quickly moved to the next piece of clothing, his pants.

After he removed all of his clothes, he smiled at the gaze of his little brother's exposed body. He looked so helpless, so powerless, he adored that.

With one of his hands, he caressed the boy's delicate skin while he admired his abs.

The white-haired youth glared at him and slapped his hand away from his torso. His face was glowing bright red. He was unable to speak or to move, he felt frozen under the gaze of his brother.

"Don't be afraid of your own body. Your big brother is here with you." He whispered in his ear lustfully. Killua just looked at him in silence, refusing to react or cooperate with him in this crazy catastrophe in any way.

Eventually, Killua gained enough courage to kick him but get dodged. He grabbed both of Illumi's arms and screamed at him, with dry tears still on his puffy cheeks.

"I don't understand... Why are you doing this to me? What have ever I done to you!" Killus exclaimed as tears started flowing on his cheeks again.

"Don't worry about that, Kil. I am only doing this because I love you." The older brother grinned devilishly as he grabbed Killua's dick.

Killua squealed at Illumi's sudden move. It felt so wrong, but yet so good. This was a satisfaction he never received the opportunity to have.

"Remember the old times when we did this? You used to love being railed by me." Illumi softly questioned him. Killua got furious at how bluntly and obvious that lie was. They never did it before, this was nothing more than a lie Illumi used to manipulate him.

As much as how badly Killua wanted to punch him in the face, all he did was to nod obediently and agree with whatever Illumi says.

Illumi began to slowly jerk off Killua's dick while he was letting out multiple moans of pleasure.

"I'm begging you, stop! Help!" Killua's desperate cries of help were like music to his ears. He loved listening to his cries while having him squirming beneath him.

"I will make you feel good." He continued jerking off his dick. The cute small noises Killua made during the action were turning on Illumi even more.

"You're only mine, my cute little brother." He whispers.

He rapidly changed the position in the doggy style position. Illumi was the top, while Killua was the bottom.

His dick sprung from his pants as he pushed his pants lower. Killua peeked at his older brother and gasped at the massive size of his intimate part.

"W-What are you-" Killua lost the possibility of finishing his sentence as he got interrupted by an unexpected thing being inserted inside his asshole.

He was ashamed of himself, he shouldn't be enjoying himself in a moment like this, but he did anyway.

Even after this crazy incident ends, he would have no idea of what he should do next. He couldn't tell dad, he wouldn't believe him. He couldn't tell anyone. No one would believe him.

Life felt like it was being taken away from him the moment he got into Illumi's twisted attraction. He didn't want to live anymore after this hell.

Illumi forced his dick faster inside Killua, going deeper and deeper. Both of them were panting and huffing like dogs.

After a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity, both of them reached their orgasm, climaxing at nearly the same time.

"Y-You ruined my life and took my innocence away from me. What else do you want from me...?" Killua mumbled before he closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles for a moment.

Illumi placed a kiss on his forehead and yanked him harshly by his hair.

This was only the start of a nightmare, of Killua's nightmare. What was going to happen next will be way worse than anyone would expect. Only someone as sadistic as Illumi Zoldyck could enjoy and get amused at such gruesome events.

"I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how cruel and cold Illumi Zoldyck is, but did anyone expect him to act this way even with his younger brother? No one can know what's truly going through an assassin's mentality.

"No one will believe you," Illumi spoke softly while having his naked little brother sitting on his lap staring at the floor with blank eyes.

There was no longer happiness or joy in his eyes, only emptiness.

"So don't even try to tell anyone if you know what's good for you." His sadistic smirks made their presence piercing deeply into Killua's mind, leaving everlasting echoes of sorrow.

The raven-haired man grinned when he remembered how pathetic and hopeless his little brother looked while he was forcing his sick desires upon him.

He silently watched Killua as he slowly closed his traumatized, but beautiful eyes full of tears. He never seemed so pretty and pure until now. His exposed skin made him look like something sent from heaven.

Killua looked stunning, like a sacred figure, waiting to get ravished and smashed by him.

Illumi sighed and tried to take Killua's image off his mind. He despised the way his brother made him feel. It made him feel like he could explode and destroy everything around him at any moment.

Killua looked so innocent sitting on his lap.

He admired him, but also want to break him at the same time. He wasn't going to break him fastly, he will wait months or even years maybe. He wouldn't like to break his favorite toy so soon. He wanted to savor his cries of pain.

Despite all that happened, Illumi felt no guilt overall. It was something normal in his opinion. Killua was made for him, for his pleasure.

No remorse, no guilt, no anything. Just pure selfishness. Using his brother as his tiny sex toy. That's what Killua is to him and all it will ever be.

The door suddenly opened with a loud bang.

Kalluto stared at the horrible scene and widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Ah, hello." Illumi greeted him, still holding his naked brother tightly to his chest and lap.

He knew that if he'd be the first one to read, then the chances of him looking skeptical will decrease.

Kalluto didn't respond, he just looked at them, silently. It all seemed something strange to him. Nobody ever taught him what the scene in front of him meant, so he doesn't know what reaction to give.

The atmosphere between them was getting tensed and tensed every second that passed. None of them said a thing, nor made a sound.

"Hi." A small and quick response was enough to not raise any attention or suspicion towards him and to stop the pressure to evolve any worse.

Kalluto exited the area mechanically and closed the door behind him, still confused and intrigued to find out why his brother was sitting on Illumi's lap without wearing any piece of clothing.

Though, there was this odd feeling he got when he peeked at his brother's exposed private part. His intimate region felt weird as if he wanted to touch it.

That feeling was foreign to him. It felt good, but at the same time, it gave him off a bizarre sentiment.

Without any second thoughts, Kalluto made his way straight forward to the place where his parents would spend their time mostly, to ask for their advice.

Illumi wouldn't only be in big trouble, but he would be also dead if their parents would find out that he brutally raped their child.

After all, he was not an idiot. He had a strong feeling in his stomach that they would find out one way or another. In that case, he would have to get rid of any possibility or chance that could help them find out.

He had to get rid of Kalluto.

Illumi gently moved Killua aside. He gave his little brother one more kiss on his cheek and got up.

He sprinted around the Zoldyck's property searching for Kalluto, but there was no indication of where he could be currently at that moment.

His steps were silent, just like his slow and relaxing heartbeats.

The only emotion he ever felt was the sentiment of being in danger, of being afraid. Empathy or compassion was unknown to him, like a foreign language.

As much as he tried to find him, he realized that running around the estate without any clue would be pointless, he had to make another plan to escape the dilemma.

Before he knew it, he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't have enough time to react as he heard insults and yelling being thrown at him.

"How could you do this to your own brother?"

"Are you crazy? We raised you as an assassin, not as a rapist!"

"I am such a terrible mother, I should have never given birth to you."

"Such a disgusting creature, we no longer claim you as our son."

Luckily, that's not what they truly said. Those were just nonsense Illumi created in his mind.

"Oh, Illumi, you won't believe what our dear Kalluto said! He told us that he caught you violating your brother, but we all know that you would never do something like that!" His mother announced as she laughed.

Silva nodded as he put his hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"I agree, we know that you would never do something like this, especially to your own brother. Kalluto must have dreamed or imagined. He's a kid, after all, of course, he will invent things, but that doesn't mean we will believe them if he doesn't have any valid reason or explanation." The man smiled at him while rubbing his son's jet-black hair in amusement.

"We will go now, take care." They turned around and slowly faded away within the fog.

Illumi sighed in relief, sweating and tensed up everywhere. His legs were shaking along with other parts of his body.

He was lucky this time, but he felt like his mind was slowly deteriorating without any reason. He felt like he could snap any moment.

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His bloodlust began to grow even more. He wanted to murder someone with his own hands.

Maybe he should make Kalluto his plaything as well, just like he did with Killua. It's not like he had a thing for Kalluto, but he wouldn't mind another toy to abuse and break.

Kalluto had already angered him enough by putting him at risk, so he will pay with his body, with his mind, with his life.

Though, deep inside Illumi's heart, Killua will always be his favorite toy, to always use him however he likes.

Illumi will never be a passionate person. He does not know what true love is. Love for him is something based on possession and obsession, but he doesn't feel like that either. He just wants to destroy.

He is a broken man, a man that cannot be saved nor fixed. His mind is already shattered enough to the point of not being able to go back.

Illumi got excited at the thought of both of his brothers being tied up on the bed, naked and vulnerable at his mercy.

So obscure, so cruel.

People will always point out and judge the vile, but they will never wonder how did it end up at that point. They will never search for a solution, they will only give wrath and hatred.

Illumi is a monster with greed and lust in his eyes. He wants this pathetic world at his feet, at his disposal.

Illumi is venom, so are people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how cruel and cold Illumi Zoldyck is, but did anyone expect him to act this way even with his younger brother? No one can know what's truly going through an assassin's mentality.

Walking on his bare feet on the cold floor, with his numb arms and legs, he tries to resist the temptation of not directly jumping into the hot water of the bathtub.

Killua started to slowly undress, letting the clothes fall on the ground like feathers. The water was emanating warm fog, spreading unhurriedly through the room like a disease.

He looked down at the reflection in the water with a horrified look on his face. There were bruises on his face. Bags under his eyes. Bite marks on his sensitive, pale neck.

This was something common in this household, something that became normal and on a regular daily basis. He shouldn't be so shocked by now.

Killua was no longer the young, cheerful kid he once was. His purity was stolen by the monster he admired and looked up to ever since he was a little child with pure curiosity and divine taste of life.

As he got in the water, he felt instant relaxation in all of his muscles. For the first time in months, he felt free of any sins. Free of the trauma.

The warm water embraced his naked body, making him slowly close his eyes. His mind went blank, couldn't think any more of anything else. He was senseless.

His older brother carefully opened the door, without making any sudden moves, and silently walked up to him.

He looked down at his younger brother, with few hair strands falling onto his face and blocking his view upon the sleepy boy.

He was truly impressed by how far he managed to reach, considering how hard he made his life be. A regular person would've gone insane at this high point of abuse and mind-breaking he suffered.

'Hmm, maybe I should get rid of his little friend as well. In that case, he will have no one else to go to but me, so there will be a high chance that he will end his own life,' Illumi thought.

"Kil, wake up," Illumi exclaimed.

Killua opened his eyes wide open and covered his exposed self instantly.

"What the hell are you doing here! Can't you leave me alone for once?" Killua shouted back.

"Where is your friend?" The raven-haired man asked.

"What the hell are you talking about...? Just leave me alone." Killua narrowed his eyebrows and squinted at him.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." His husky voice felt like it was penetrating his younger brother's skull, making him realize that this was serious.

Killua got on his knees, still in the bathtub, and reached for his brother's expressionless face.

An awkward moment of silence passed, yet nothing happened. All they did was stare into each other's eyes.

"How can you be so calm, yet so cruel? You are such a corrupted monster. I don't understand. You are my brother, you are supposed to help me, to take care of me, but you did exactly the opposite-" Killua paused to take a deep breath.

"Are you happy now?" He asked monotonously.

Illumi chuckled and gently caressed his brother's soft cheeks with his hand.

"I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. You will love it." Illumi said as he patted his brother's head.

Killua turned his head away from him and sank himself in the warm water up to his chest, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Oh, aren't you cute when you're upset? I know exactly what I have to do to finally make you give up on life." He murmured while trying to hide his sadistic plan to not raise any suspicion.

"See you, Kil." Before he reached the door, Killua stopped him by grabbing him by the clothes.

Killua was standing right there behind Illumi, naked and wet, with multiple trails of water behind him.

The cuts and bruises covered all of his body, but they still made him look as adorable as before. The shiny driblets of water slowly dripping down off his little and fragile body.

The older brother turned around and looked at him, confused by his sudden action. He raised his hand and yanked his brother by his hair.

"Don't think you can stop me, Kil. Your position will always be beneath me. You can't stop me. Your only role is to obey me." He spoke sinisterly at him, tightening his grip on his hair, which made Killua gasp in irritation.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" He screamed at him.

Killua's bold reaction of talking back had its consequences, as it angered Illumi and made him kick him right between his legs.

The naked boy fell on the floor with his hands gripping tightly his agonizing zone while he was tearing up from the pain.

"Disturb me again and you will regret it." Those were the last sentences Killua heard before Illumi slammed the door and left to search for his friend, or more like his weakness.

Killua stood in front of the door with his eyes wide open, tears falling off his cheeks like a wild waterfall. His eyes were full of despair, he could never let anything happen to Gon.

If anything would happen to Gon, he would never forgive himself. He firmly believed that it was his fault for all the sorrow his family and friends go through. He believed he was a burden.

The pain in Killua's chest didn't leave him alone. It felt like it was beating right out off his chest. So many thoughts were battling through his mind, yet he just remained there on the floor, completely exposed and vulnerable.

Any decision taken carelessly could be fatal for both him and the people around him, he should do something to protect his dear ones and keep them safe away from the monster with the face of a human, also called Illumi.

However, deep in his heart, he knew that he was far away from strong and that he would never be able to win against Illumi, but he was still willing to give it a try, he has to try.

He's risking both his and other people's lives, he has to do something before his crazy brother traps other innocent souls into his tangled web of desperation.

With the last drops of his strength, he managed to stand up, dry himself off the water and analyze the bruises left on his skin.

He wiped the blood off his lips and punched the door in frustration. He destroyed it into little pieces shattered on the ground, as he left through the hole where the door was supposed to be before having vanished.

Killua made his way to his room and searched for clothes to wear. As he was digging through his clothing, he found something that looked like an odd video cassette.

He yawned and wondered what it might contain. Out of pure curiosity, he searched for a device he found not far away inside his room and then played the video.

At first, the screen was pitch-black with no sound. Nothing interesting about that. Killua started to grow tired over watching the same black screen for over five minutes, but just as he was about to close the video, the screen suddenly changed into a horribly, grotesque scene that no one should ever watch.

The terrible things that he was just about to watch were just going to boost his hatred, disgust, and fear towards his older brother.

On the screen, it was shown Kalluto being tied up in a chair inside a sort of basement with his clothes completely shredded off. There were sweat and tears all over his body. He looked like he was about to pass out until a hand coming from the dark grabbed his shoulder and shook him repeatedly.

The shadow made a step forward into the weak and unstable light of the lantern, letting its identity be discovered

It was hard to believe it, but not unbelievable. The only one who would be sick enough to do this would be, of course, Illumi Zoldyck.

Illumi knew for a fact that Kalluto may not be as satisfying as Killua is, but he was doing this only to traumatize both of their already broken sanities.

Killua watched in silence how his older brother was brutally taking advantage of his other brother by ravaging his little body.

As much as he wanted to stop, he felt like he couldn't. His hands refused to cooperate with him. He just stared at the screen with emptiness in his eyes.

By the time Illumi was done with his sick sexual intercourse with him, he pulled a whip out of a bag sitting in the corner and began wildly whipping his poor victim.

He kept whipping and kicking Kalluto until blood was gushing out of him.

The horrible screams were ringing in Killua's ears, making him bit his lower lip in disgust at the scene in front of him.

He clenched his fists and buried his face in his lap. He was still hearing those screams, those screams of pure horror and disaster. He couldn't stop the video. Something inside him refused to let him stop it as if he wanted to see more.

The screams and the whipping sounds persisted. Illumi didn't take any break from abusing the boy, he just kept hitting him with the whip mechanically.

He slapped him before pushing the chair down on the ground and stepped on his skull. He kept pushing his foot while having a remarkable bulge in his pants.

"Big brother..." Kalluto managed to whisper before closing his eyes and stopped moving.

Before anything else could happen, Killua slapped himself across the face and instantly stopped the video.

Killua threw everything around him across the room overwhelmed and dropped himself on his knees.

'Something is wrong with me.'


End file.
